Zodiac Chronicles
by DeathReaperWallace
Summary: Magic is not just what you see in books and fairy tales, it is real and all around us, and a battle that will change human and magic worlds will take place in a small town of Joliet, Illinois.
1. Chapter 1 Zodiac Master

**Chapter 1: Zodiac Master**

** Sitting in the center of a dark room the man struggled to untie his hands from the ropes binding him to his position. He shook and freed one hand and held it in front of his face. Being in the darkness for so long his eyes had adjusted to the dark. With a sigh he held his hand out and lit it aflame. Smiling at his success he used the fire to free his other hand before clenching his fist and putting out the flame. His escape was short lived as the door to the room opened flooding the room with light. He held his hand over his eyes to try and make out who entered the room but as soon as his eyes adjusted he was back in the darkness of the windowless, closed off, huge, death smelling, room. He tried to quicken his readjustment to the dark again but before he could he was struck in the jaw. The pain was more like a thousand tiny bees stinging in one spot before ultimately dying. Falling to the floor and clutching his jaw he held his hand up and yelled,**

"**Leo, bearer of the sun, come out!" A bright light lit the room and formed the shape of a boy. He had long blonde hair and wore a white robe that covered his lower body only. He looked around and then his glow grew brighter. The three in the room looked from one another then the boy asked,**

"**What is thy wish, master of the zodiac?" the boy fixed his eyes on the other man in the room, "shall I dispose of this one?"**

"**No no, I'll deal with him. I needed a light but I can't carry candles everywhere Leo." He smiled at the Leo who then frowned and turned away.**

"**Surely I am not just a candle to you am I master?"**

"**of course not Leo." He patted Leos head. "Now what do you guys want with me?"**

**The man grew tense when the Zodiac master and his summoning stared at him with hate filled eyes. "Mayze wants the power of the zodiac and he needs to extract it from you bit by bit." The man smiled and slammed his hand to the floor. "Now sit still while I take your magi away!" the ground began to rumble and the zodiac grabbed Leo before jumping back a great distance.**

"**Leo, try to hit him, but be careful he Is an earth Mage." Leo nodded and shrank into a small glowing orb. The orb flew at the earth mage and flew threw his stomach. **

**The rumble ceased and the earth mage stood up. A moment later he coughed up large amounts of blood and fell to the ground holding what use to be his stomach. He now had a large hole melted into him. Looking up at the zodiac, who was now smiling he coughed his last cough and his body fell limp. Zodiac sighed.**

"**Leo return home." Leo nodded and disappeared. The room fell black again and the zodiac raised his hand in a direction. Releasing a large amount of energy from his palm, he blasted a hole in the wall leading to the outside world.**

**He stepped out into the sunlight and smiled. Taking a deep breath he looked from right to left and started walking. He didn't care where as long as he was out of that cell. Once on the side walk he looked at all the people walking by. In the distance he heard a siren. He smiled and looked up to the sun thinking 'it is good to be free.'**


	2. Chapter 2 freedom

**Chapter 2: Freedom**

** He walked with no direction in mind and nowhere to go. Zodiac looked around and felt alone. He rushed into an ally and raised his right hand and whispered,**

"**Keeper of the moon, Cancer Release." A small dim blue light lifted from his hand and formed a girl. She had long red hair and blue streaks. She wore a dress that reached to her ankles and a small emerald necklace. She frowned and surveyed the ally.**

"**Where are we?" she asked in disgust.**

"**I really don't know. I haven't been out of the cell for three years and you know it's always moving." Zodiac smiled and looked behind him. "I believe this is Joliet, Illinois."**

**They both walked out of the ally and looked around. The two walked around for a while before giving up in looking for something, neither even knew they were looking for.**

"**So how did you escape? Leo told us you were out but that was all he said." Cancer sat down on a bench in Bicentennial Park.**

"**Well there isn't much to tell. Mayze sent a weak punisher and I broke my no kill law. I will see to my own punishment as soon as I get us all a place to stay and release you all. I only released you so far, but I am gonna release you all and hope we all can live together without a problem."**

"**Thirteen people in one house? Are you out of your mind? Besides we don't want to be released we are your magi guardians so don't release us ok?" she looked down at the space between her feet.**

"**Fine… I'll only release you then. I need someone to be with otherwise this is all gonna be a waste of time." Rubbing her back, he watched the night sky. "We will sleep in here tonight he said pointing to the empty space behind him.**

**He waved his hands around in a pattern and chanted in some other language before he walked over and opened a door that was in the middle of nothingness. "this is my traveling home that I used on mission. Its invisible because it keeps us hidden." He grinned and grabbed her hand dragging her into the invisible house for the night.**

**The next day he went and bought an apartment to stay in and paid the first three years rent with money he created with magic, (an illegal act if caught). He was satisfied with the tiny two bedroom apartment that he and Cancer would now be sharing. After settling in, (making furniture with magic and remodeling the place) they sat down to discuss what they planned to do.**

"**We can't be known around as Zodiac and Cancer; people might think you'd kill them if they get close." He chuckled at his inappropriate joke. "I named us as the Wallace's, ok? I'm your dad Joshua and you're my Daughter Kyoko, ok?"**

**Cancer looked at him confused. "Where did you get the names?"**

"**I don't know I made 'em up."**

"**I don't like mine. Change it." She demanded.**

"**No. that's what I put on the lease that's what your name shall be. Now I also thought of names for the rest of the zodiac too just in case." He smiled feeling accomplished.**

"**I hope you know what you are doing here. So what are we gonna do?" she looked around the kitchen for something to eat.**

"**Well as I know magic is still a well hidden secret in the human world here so we must keep a lid on the magic side of things. And-" he broke off and thought for a moment then raised his hand. "Bearer of the sun, Leo, Release." Leo appeared before them with an confused look.**

"**Why did you release me, master of the zodiac?" **

"**I Forgot I put you as my son Leo Wallace." Zodiac smirked "I can't always be alone with her. She is a little short tempered at times you know. Leo smiled and bowed his head in response.**

"**Thank you master."**

**Cancer came out of the kitchen in a huff. "where is all the food?"**

"**I can't make it so we need to buy it." Zodiac beamed with joy for no reason.**

"**Then go buy some." She huffed.**

"**Well we have no more money and seeing as how I can't use the money creation spell anymore unless dire emergency." Holding up his hand to show the black band on his wrist. "Using a money creation spell, or even any illegal spell, will cause a black band to show on your wrist. The first is a warning, second will show on the other wrist as a final warning, then the final act is your wrists slamming together and being transported via magic circle to the magic council to be judged and punished." He frowned and looked away. "We need to do missions to earn money now."**

"**You're not going back to Mayze are you?" Cancer implored.**

"**No, we are gonna find the Citadel in this city." After seeing the two confused children he sighed. "A Magi Citadel is where Mages gather together and talk and share tales. But it is also where the Magic Council meet and also post magic missions." The three sat down in the living room. "That is the only place that we can find legit magic missions, not like the murders Mayze sent us on. There is at least one Magic Citadel in every city around the world. The ones that don't have one have been that way for a good reason. "**

"**So where is this Magic Citadel?" Leo asked.**

"**It is in the down town area. I have never been in a Citadel but once and that was when I almost died on the mission to prove I was compatible with the zodiac DNA." He winced at the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind. "Well we won't find it sitting around here so let's lock up and go." He waved his hand and all lights, electronics and such shut off. Then he waved it again and all the windows closed and locked.**

**They left the building and went to a un-seeable area and he performed a transportation spell. The three were engulfed in a bright light and the next thing they saw was the Court house in down town Joliet. Lifting a small device out of his pocket, he looked around for any sign of a Magic Citadel. Pushing the screen turned on what looked like radar in the device. He turned around slowly till a blip finally popped up on the screen. They followed the radar till they were standing in front of a large building. After reading the sign Cancer asked.**

"**What are we doing at the Library?"**

"**This is Joliet's Magic Citadel." Zodiac stated proudly. "The magic concentrated here is enormous. I've never felt so much in one spot before. This is amazing."**

"**You know it is still nothing compared to the magic you control." Said Leo.**

"**Of course but this is not even the full extent of the magic here. Some of the people here are hiding their magic." He said with an eager expression.**


End file.
